


Don't You

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: "Experiment my ass. You did that on purpose, I know. It hurt too, more than you know." Songfic. Spoilers for 3.15 "Harbinger." (07/10/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Takes place right after the events in 3.15 "Harbinger." The song is "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds.  


* * *

Experiment my ass. You did that on purpose, I know it. It hurt too, more than you know. "I should thank you, for helping me with my curiosity about human sexuality." That night was more than just that between us, I know it was. The question is, do you know it?

> Tell me your troubles and doubts  
> Giving me everything inside and out and  
> Love's strange so real in the dark  
> Think of the tender things that we were working on

I still feel you beneath me, as we made love in the dark. I don't think I'd ever been as happy as I had been then. Not just from the physical pleasure, but for the first time since Lizzie's death, I felt loved.

> Will you stand above me?  
> Look my way, never love me  
> Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
> Down, down, down, down

God, I was an idiot. You're a Vulcan, you don't feel love. I let myself get carried away with the notion that maybe, just maybe, you were in love with me too.

> Don't you try to pretend  
> It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
> I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
> Vanity and security

I wonder what's behind that steel Vulcan facade. I wonder what things you hide deep within yourself, so-called weakness that you cannot give into. I think that I saw a glimpse of that that night, some of that passion that you keep under such guarded control. It's only your selfish Vulcan pride holding you back from me, from yourself.

> Don't you forget about me  
> I'll be alone, dancing you know it, baby  
> Going to take you apart  
> I'll put us back together at the heart, baby

Waiting is all I have, I guess. Waiting until the day when you'll look into my eyes and tell me you love me.

But there's a chance that day will never come.


End file.
